This invention relates to tablet type switching devices and more particularly to stop tablets for use in electric organs wherein a number of stop tablets are arranged in side-by-side relation to enable the organist to produce a wide variety of tonal effects.
While numerous types of stop tablets have hitherto been proposed, they generally have been of relatively complicated and expensive construction, and have additionally presented a number of disadvantages both from the standpoint of installation and subsequent servicing. If each tablet comprises an individual unit, additional space is usually required to install the units, as well as the added time and cost involved for individual installation. In other installations wherein a number of stop tablets are assembled as a unit, the economies effected have been offset by other disadvantages, such as the necessity to disassemble the entire unit where repair or replacement of a single stop is required.
Stop tablet mechanisms have also been proposed wherein various types of spring means have been utilized to suspend or cradle the tablets for movement to their alternate positions of use, with the spring means additionally serving to maintain the tabs or actuating members in engagement with the housing or other support on which they are mounted. A principal objection to such arrangements lie in the instability of the tablets and the inability of the spring means to provide a firm and uniform support for the tab, particularly should fatigue be encountered in the spring members which additionally may be utilized to act as contact arms to effect electrical connection between the switch contacts.
The stop tablet switch mechanism in accordance with the present invention overcomes the various difficulties and disadvantages encountered in prior art devices by providing a stop tablet mechanism having the attributes and advantages which will now be summarized.